Pocket VS Digital
by KiKi and Co
Summary: Old and not terribly good. Pokemon versus Digimon in the epic battle written when I was fourteen or so. Read at your own risk. Votes no longer being accepted.
1. The Begginning

KiKi: Whee, I am so evil. And yes, its a poke*gack*/digi*whee* cross*choke*over! *pushes button on soundboard.(dont ask..)It goes:* -Splat!-*and then she continues* Anyways. Disclaimer, Alia?  
  
Natalia: Here goes..  
  
Disclaimer: KiKi doesn't own anything but herself. So no sueing her. Cuz we warned you. Evil Lawyers! (*from behind, as kiki has recorded it in one of many uses of Cherry Blossom's filekeeper/person/whatever, [and knows she really should ask cherry, but has already said she doesnt own anything] you hear:* BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Buahahahahahahahaha!)  
  
KiKi: O.o riight. anywho, on with the story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Pocket VS Digital*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~We flash to a room, and zoom in on the figures standing there. There is a chalk line directly down the middle of the room. On one side stand the second-season digidestined; Taichi(Tai), Hikari(Kari), Yamato(Matt), Takeru(TK), Jyou(Joe), Koushiro(Izzy), (Sora), (Mimi), Daisuke(Davis), Ken(err.. Ken .), Iori(Cody), and (Yolei). All their digimon stand in rookie form beside their people. On the other side of the line stand a scattering of pokemon characters, their pokemon spread around and behind them. Pikachu sits contentedly on Ash's head, and Togepi hides against Misty's chest. All the PokeFreaks are as follows; Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, Gary, and Erica (A/N: Did I spell that right? I asked the seven year old for help on the pokefreaks, so.. O.o). Team rocket stands outside the one window, waiting to see who wins so they can be on the winning side. Bakas.(A/N: baka=idiot in japanese) They lose either way. They should know that by now. We zoom closer, and focus on Brock, who is staring across the line at one of the Digi's, hearts in his eyes. The sound finally clears,(A/N: KiKi had trouble with the sound system...) and we hear TK's voice. "Stop staring at my girlfriend, you fox-loving freak!" We then hear Kari. "Uh, TK? I'm _not_ your girlfriend." Our veiw was slowly panning over to them as they were speaking. TK steps in front of Kari protectively, and in doing so steps over the chalk line. Ash steps up and punches him. "That is for making fun of Brock and his Vulpix!" TK looks momentarily stunned. Everyone else starts fighting, beginning with Kari trying to kick Ash in the head. And supposedly succeeding. "ASH, you IDIOT!"(A/N: :D my fav misty quote..) Misty yells, as she ducks a punch from Mimi. Amidst all the fighting, the 'mons begin to join. Charizard flys over to where Tai and Ash are now fighting, prepared to flame at Tai. We hear snips of conversation. "Don't hit my sister, Freakachu boy!" "She hit me first, goggle head!" "CHAARRRRZAAARD!!" Tai shouts something at Agumon, who digivolves, and blocks the fireball easily. Digimon and Pokemon all across the room start fighting. Trainers and Digidestined throw insults along with punches and kicks.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
KiKi: muahahahahahahaha. Now, vote. e-mail me, or just reveiw, and vote for: 1.)Digimon win. 2.)Pokemon win. or 3.)The gundams walk thru in a battle and accidentally crush everything. I'm keeping tally of who votes what. So vote! and no double-voting!  
  
Natalia: or we will give Heero his gun back!  
  
Heero: *looks hopeful* double vote, you guys? *gets smacked by kiki* ow. fine, so dont.. but I want my gun back!  
  
KiKi: and pocky is ever-helpful.. *looks hopefully at her fans* PLEASE?  
  
Duo: POCKY!! ^_^ *runs in a circle, then tackles and glomps Heero. proceeds to do NC-17 things to him, behind a big black square of censors. damn things.*  
  
Heero: Mmph!  
  
KiKi: reveiw and vote! and hurry, before the gundams crush you too! :D 


	2. The End

~*~*Reviewer's Meadow*~*~  
  
KiKi: Okay Alia, read away.  
  
Alia: Our first review is from.. Harry and Ash. They write, "ok, that was intersting. but you should tell us why they are fighting and ash getting licked in the head? i don't like that much. It is a good story though, finsh it please!"  
  
KiKi: I dunno why they're fighting. And Ash got kicked in the head by Kari for hitting her b- I mean TK.   
Kari: *Glares*   
KiKi: Sorry. NEXT!  
  
Alia: Our second review is from Kell Shock, who votes for the Gundams.  
  
KiKi: Yaaay!  
  
Alia: Our third review, Quantum Weather Butterfly votes Digimon.  
  
KiKi: *grins*  
  
Alia: Our fourth reviewer, I'm going to skip. ^_~ Our fifth reviewer is the wonderful Alex herself, along with all her bits. Yaaay! I'm not copying her review over either. Suffice it to say that she herself never voted, and there are two for gundam and two for digi after she was finished.  
  
KiKi: I don't get her sometimes.... Then again, I was in Heero's spandex. *shrug* no complaints here.... ^_~  
  
Alia: Our sixth reviewer, KawaiiCookie, tells us that she liked it.  
  
KiKi: Thankies!   
  
Alia: Alright, tired of reading reviews. I apologize to those whose reviews I didn't read out. After all counting, the totals were: Gundams - 7, Digimon - 4, and Pokemon 1.  
  
KiKi: Thus, the gundams won! Wheeeee!!!! And now, the story.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Dun-dun-DUNN!~~~~~~~~  
  
~ We leave them fighting, and flash to the scene outside the window. Jesse and James are having a discussion. ~  
"We could get the Pikachu if we go in!"  
"That's good."  
"But we would be in the middle of all that -fighting-!"  
"That's bad." (A/N: Yes, yes. I saw the movie. Shaddup.)  
"Would you cut that out?!"  
"Sorry. That was bad."  
"Aaargh!!"  
~ James looks sheepish. Jesse looks exasperated. ~  
"I couldn't help it!"  
"I'll -help- you... alright, so do we go in, or not?"  
"Sure, lets go get that Pikachu!"  
~ They open the door, starting in on their typical entrance. ~  
"Prepare for trouble,"  
"Make it double,"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
"To denounce the Evils of Truth and Love,"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
~ Ash shouts something taunting at them. Meowth is nowhere to be seen. Jesse and James sigh. Suddenly, something very large falls from above, and lands on the building, crushing it. The camera follows two figures across the sky... ~  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaiiinnn!!!!!!"  
~ The camera pans back to the crushed building, and pulls back to reveal the smoking remains of an OZ mobile suit atop it. We flash to a grinning Duo in the gundam past the wreckage. Flash to Quatre, looking distraught. ~  
"Duo, there were -people- in there, baka!"  
"Oops. Uhh.. I am Shinigami, and I'm really sorry?"  
~ Quatre sighs, and shakes his head. We flash back to the smoking MS and building. Several figures crawl out from under it, coughing. We focus in closer. The digidestined slowly pick themselves up off the ground, and dust themselves and each other off. The digimon themselves all collapse into a pile, all rookies but Gatomon. We flash to somewhere else. A girl of about 14 stands looking out a window, a satisfied smirk on her face. She turns and looks directly into the camera, grins, and winks. The screen blanks out, and credits begin scrolling. ~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Said that already. Noone but the Poke-freaks were harmed in the making of this story.  
  
------------Credits-------------  
  
Duo Maxwell - played by - Duo Maxwell-Yuy  
Quatre Raberba Winner - played by - Quatre Barton  
  
Ash - played by - Ash Ketchup.. Ketchum.  
Misty - played by - Misty  
Brock - played by - a rather lovestruck Brock  
Team Rocket - played by - Jesse and James  
Other Pokemon people, played by their respective selves, are Prof. Oak, Tracey, Erica, and Gary.  
  
Kari - Hikari Kamiya  
TK - Takeru Takaishi  
Tai - Taichi Kamiya  
Matt/"Yama" - Yamato Ishida  
Joe - Jyou Hido  
Izzy - Koushiro Izumi  
Sora - Sora Takenouchi  
Mimi - Mimi Tachikawa  
Yolei - Miyako Inoue  
Cody - Iori Hida  
Davis - Daisuke Motimiya  
Ken - Ken Ichijouji  
  
Girl - played by - One Happy authoress, KiKi  
^_^  
  
-------End Credits-------  
  
Owari minna. 


End file.
